


Tiny Food

by Lunarium



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hand Feeding, tiny food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Entrapta likes tiny food, but Scorpia can easily crush them in her claws.
Relationships: Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Tiny Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



“You brought tiny food!” Entrapta said, glancing up from her experiment. 

“Baker and Soda Pop prepared everything,” Scorpia explained. “Busgirl taught me how to present the tray to your liking!” 

Entrapta pulled her face-shield back to study the tray of goodies and fizzy drink. “Hey, feed me while I work, would ya?”

Settling next to her, Scorpia gingerly picked the first item. She could easily crush the tiny food in her claws but not if she was careful, but she had been practicing, just for Entrapta.

“Mmm!” Entrapta grinned. “Delicious!” 

And uncrushed in the process. 

Scorpia beamed. Practice makes perfect.


End file.
